


Deals With The Devil

by TheGryffinPuffBadger



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/F, F/M, Movie 1: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-21
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGryffinPuffBadger/pseuds/TheGryffinPuffBadger
Summary: ‘...Who’s been telling things behind my back?...’After a rumour started on Hogwarts that two students had destroyed a classroom,Sarah suddenly stands with a heavy burden on her back. No one trusts her. No other than her three best friends and the headmaster. And it was Draco Malfoy himself that started this terrible rumour.. or was it..?Who can Sarah trust? And who was really the person who made her entire world collapse?





	1. Who’s been telling things behind my back?

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of my fanfictions which is translated from Danish to English, but hope you enjoy it!!
> 
> And it’s also the very first story I’m publishing here, so hope you like it!

Sarah POV:

“WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!!!” 

I ran as fast as I could with my father right behind me. Is he angry? No. He’s mad! There’s been a rumour that me and Hannah Darson, my former best friend, blew up the potion-classroom. Trust me. It wasn’t us and it’s not true at all! Okay, it is. Draco and his little gang started out by “blowing” it all up and thereafter started the rumour. And of course it was told to the person who shouldn’t have known about it. The cold look he sent me, made my blood freeze.

A group of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff students, looked at me wide-eyed when I stopped to catch my breath. I had been running around on almost the entire school. “A-are you alright?” One of the girls asked. Before I could answer, my father came around the corner and I stood still. Frozen as a icicle. ”No. More. Runnin’...” He said while gritting his teeth. A shiver ran down my spine. I didn’t dare to look him in the eyes as I already knew what would happen. ”...Look at me...”. I knew it. I knew it from the beginning. ”I said, look at me!”. I refused to do it. I looked down on the ground.“LOOK AT ME!!!”

“...Never..”

A tight grip around my collar. With both hands. Now he was mad. “What part of ‘look at me’, didn’t you understand, huh?! ANSWER ME!!” He said harshly. “FOR what exactly? That we didn’t do it?!” I responded in a cold tone.

“That ‘we’ didn’t do it??!! YOU did it. YOU were the one responsibl-“ I cut him off. “Draco said it was me and Hannah who did it, then why the hell am I the guilty one now??!!”. 

His darkened face scared me. He seemed different. I’ve never seen him act like this before. He tightened his grip around my collar and pulled me so close to him, so I could practically feel his warm breath against my skin. “Because Hannah saw you do it... She wasn’t responsible for it.” He growled. I was stunned. But Draco said, it was both me and Hannah who did it. How did it end up only being me? Who’s been telling things behind my back?


	2. Before the Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah is feeling more alone than before but when Dumbledore suddenly calls her dad in for a meeting, she gets a weird feeling that something is wrong.. and why did she suddenly pass out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is one of the short ones, but also the second chapter of Deals With The Devil. Enjoy!

Sarah POV:

They have been threatening me. Threatening to get me expelled. I can thank those dumb snakes that I now have the entire Ministry of Magic on my back. Only a few trusted me. Hannah doesn’t trust me anymore. Every time we get eye-contact, she just gives me the cold shoulder. Only Harry, Hermione and Ron trusts me. They are the only ones I’m talking to. Except those from the Gryffindor House. Care of Magical Creatures has gotten ten times worse than before. Every time I did the right thing, I was constantly being corrected, while Hagrid thought I was brilliant. It made things a bit better.

It’s now two weeks ago since the rumour had spread. Dumbledore made sure that i didn’t get expelled because he trusted me. He knew it was Draco, but one thing needed to be clear. “I need to find out why your dad is acting like this.” He said to me before the meeting. That meeting I luckily wasn’t gonna be a part of... at least I hoped so.


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Sarah's father is at a meeting with Dumbledore, she then afterwards, finds herself in big trouble. And passes out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, as I have written in the previous chapter (Sorry, I wrote this on Tumblr where the notes said a bit more..), something is gonna happen in this and the next chapter (trust me, chapter 4 is gonna be worse and I’m not telling anything!) but anyway, enjoy!

Ministry of Magic, 10.32 am:

 

Sarah POV:

So I was gonna be a part of that meeting, anyway. I was involved. I wasn’t supposed to be there in the first half hour. Or one and a half hour. I didn’t matter how long it took. I didn’t wanted to be together with that bastard, I call my dad. I was sitting and waiting outside the meeting-room, while I could hear Dumbledore and my dad yell at each other. It was painful. Painful to hear all the yelling and screaming. It was like two giants were having a fight between one another. Suddenly I saw Hannah walking in a quick pace down the corridors. She looked everywhere. “WHERE IS SHE?? WHERE IS SHE SO I CAN LAUGH HER DIRECTLY IN THE FACE AND SAY ‘WHAT DID I SAY??!!’. WHERE IS SHE???!!!” She screamed hysterically. I hid behind a pillar. She searched for me. I just wanted so badly to make her into a toad and throw her down in a stinking swamp.

Suddenly a big bang was heard and the door to the meeting-room flew open. I was two centimetres from getting it in my face. “WHERE IS SHE??!!!” My dad shouted. I crept completely behind the pillar, but Hannah saw me. “THERE YOU ARE, YOU HALF-ROTTEN APPLE!! COME HERE SO I CAN SHOW YOU WHO’S GUILTY IN ALL THIS!!!!!”. ‘Oh no. I can feel this is gonna go wrong’ I thought. I ran the opposite direction of Hannah, who sets after me. I’m running as fast as my legs can carry me and I’m almost about to fall multiple times on the slick marble floor. From the other side, my dad appears. “Nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide..”. He said coldly. I’m trapped in his grasp before Dumbledore manages to stop him. He turns me around and gives me a hard slap on the cheek, so it could be heard. And could be felt. My entire left cheek is burning and stinging with pain. “THAT´S ENOUGH!!!!”. Dumbledore shouted and pulled me out of his grasp. I started tearing up. I got dizzy. I couldn’t stand on my legs. I passed out. I don’t remember anymore from that day…

..So I wasn’t going to that meeting, anyway..

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you don’t mind the small grammar fails..!
> 
> For those who are asking, Sarah (not me) and Hannah Darson are two of my characters who was/are best friends in the story. And at last, the person Sarah is talking to, is a secret. You’ll find who it is in the next few chapters.


End file.
